De Eli con Amor
by AegisDesire
Summary: Eli cuenta como su vida cambió completamente al conocer a Nozomi, el amor de su vida. Especie de monólogo bajo la perspectiva de Eli como un regalo para Nozomi, quien cumple/cumplió años el 9 de Junio!


Hola gente! Aprovechando que hoy 9 de Junio (según donde vivo y la hora de mi compu sigue siendo 9 de Junio xddd) decidí escribir este One Shot NozoEli como regalo para nuestra querida Nozomi! A mi opinión, Eli se expresa casi siempre de forma un tanto seria y formal, así que espero haber escrito una especie de monólogo con perspectiva de Eli, la verdad me es más difícil escribir narrativas que diálogos, pero igual espero que lo disfruten! Y con Tiempo de Relajarse, no se preocupen, aún no me he olvidado del último capítulo xd a más tardar mediados o finales de Junio lo estaré subiendo! Gracias a todos los que aún siguen ese fic jajajaja~

* * *

Solía pasar mis días en soledad, teniendo nada más que mi serio carácter como acompañante. Desde que entré a preparatoria, no me importaba nada más que sacar buenas notas y ser una buena estudiante para tener un brillante futuro. Cosas como tener amigas, tener una pareja, unirme a algún club, cosas como esas eran de baja prioridad para mi. Cuando entré a primer año, dejé claro que eso era mi punto de vista. Los demás no se acercaban a mi y nada más me hablaban si era necesario. Mi carácter funcionaba como método de ataque, pero también de defensa. Me protegían de las personas que son capaces de percibir los problemas y angustias dentro de mi interior. Toda persona vive con un sueño frustrado, pero nada se comparaba a lo que sentía dentro de mi. No podía ser abierta con nadie más que conmigo misma, porque no sabría cómo reaccionar. Pero nunca me imaginé que la Eli Ayase de ese entonces daría un giro completo en tan poco tiempo. Nunca imaginé lidiar con cargas tan importantes, tampoco pensé que no lo haría sola y mucho menos la forma en la que lo resolvería. Todo empezó aquel día mientras bajaba las gradas… Aquella chica de ojos verdes y cabello púrpura, quien al igual que yo mantenía su distancia de los demás pero sus razones eran totalmente diferentes de las mías. Aún recuerdo las primeras palabras que dirigió hacia mi…

" _Oye… Disculpa… M-mi nombre es Nozomi Tojo, un gusto conocerte… Espero nos podamos llevar bien"_

Seguía mirándola con una fría mirada pero… Ella me hizo sentir algo que jamás en mi vida había sentido… Por primera vez, sentía como su humilde sonrisa penetraba mi mirada y alcanzaba mi corazón y sin darme cuenta había hecho mi primera amiga. Dicen que la persona que se convertirá en tu salvación aparece en el momento que menos te esperas… En ese entonces no me había dado cuenta que ella me salvaría de caer en la desesperación.

Compartimos muchas cosas en primer año, muchas experiencias las cuales bastantes fueron muy graciosas, por ejemplo una vez una niña de coletas pelinegra no dejaba de provocar a Nozomi, cualquier chica se hubiera molestado pero Nozomi… No hacía nada más que seguirle el juego, lo cual hacía que esa niña se molestara más, luego de un rato ella se fue y luego nos dimos cuenta que de hecho, era parte de nuestro salón… Se llamaba Nico Yazawa, estatura baja, muy prepotente y al parecer no se llevaba bien con la pubertad...

En segundo año, Nozomi y yo nos hicimos más cercanas, me comentó acerca de que por las tardes ayudaba en el templo que queda antes de subir a Otonokizaka, entendí un poco más sobre su conocimiento en el tarot y por primera vez, presencié sus indicios de tener cierto poder espiritual, pero todavía había algo que no podía entender… ¿Por qué de todas las chicas de nuestro salón, ella me escogió a mí? A decir verdad, yo era de las menos indicadas para socializar y no creo que fuera el tipo de amiga que alguien que no haya tenido muchos amigos quiera… Luego de un tiempo, fuimos escogidas para tomar la sucesión del Comité Estudiantil… Fue el día más feliz para ambas, recuerdo las lágrimas de alegría de Nozomi cuando la directora Minami nos felicitó:

" _Elicchi, ¡lo hemos logrado! Hemos luchado para llegar hasta aquí y lo conseguimos… ¡Daremos lo mejor de nosotras!"_

Nozomi repetía eso una y otra vez mientras no paraba de llorar.

Conforme pasaron los meses, estar junto a Nozomi en el Comité Estudiantil me hizo darme cuenta de muchas cosas sobre Nozomi que dejé pasar y empecé a entender por qué decidió acercarse a mí. Somos iguales, pero a la vez diferentes. Yo no tenía amigos porque me distanciaba de todos y Nozomi no tenía amigos porque no tenía tiempo de hacerlos. Nozomi desde que empezó a estudiar iba moviéndose de escuela y escuela por sus padres, ya que eran importantes empresarios. Otonokizaka ha sido la escuela en donde más tiempo ha estado, ya que decidió tomar la responsabilidad de vivir sola por lo que sus padres le rentaron un pequeño apartamento y le dan dinero mensualmente para que pueda subsistir… Todo este tiempo ella ha vivido sola, sin familia y sin nadie que la esté acompañando…

Todo eso generó en mí un sentimiento de querer proteger a Nozomi, estar siempre a su lado, hacerla sentir que no está sola, un sentimiento de amor. Tardé algo de tiempo en asimilar el aceptar que me he enamorado de una chica pero, no me importó por el simple hecho de que es de Nozomi de quién me he enamorado. En todo segundo año, no tuve el valor para confesarle mis sentimientos, fue doloroso, pero el verla a ella feliz lo compensaba.

Nuestro momento más difícil fue cuando nos enteramos que Otonokizaka cerraría por falta de estudiantes de nuevo ingreso, nosotras estábamos en tercer año, por tanto nos dolía más porque solo veríamos a Otonokizaka por 3 años más. Fue bastante duro porque el destino de Otonokizaka dependía en parte de las acciones que nosotras como parte del Comité Estudiantil tomáramos, pero… Agradezco el haber vivido esas experiencias.

Un día, de la nada llegó una estudiante de segundo año con la propuesta más descabellada y fuera de lugar para la situación en la que la escuela se encontraba, esa chica de cabellos naranjas y ojos azules se acercaba a mí para pedir la aprobación de un club de "School Idols". Sin pensarlo me negué, puesto que no podía distraerme con cosas tan infantiles como esas, además que la prioridad principal era salvar la escuela. Seguido de la chica pelinaranja, llegaron sus dos amigas, una de cabello azulado oscuro llamada Umi Sonoda, perteneciente al club de arquería y la otra, de pelos cenizos que me resultaba bastante familiar, inmediatamente me di cuenta que era Kotori Minami, la hija de la directora. Sin importar que las tres trataran de convencerme diciendo que con un grupo de idols en Otonokizaka podrían atraer más estudiantes, simplemente ignoré su propuesta, aunque de consuelo les dejé usar el auditorio de la escuela para que hicieran una presentación Nozomi nada más estaba detrás mío, actuando de " chica buena" y a la vez parecía mi conciencia. El día de esa presentación llegó, y a las horas de las horas absolutamente nadie se había presentado al auditorio. La victoria sería mía luego de que esas tres estudiantes se dieran cuenta de que Otonokizaka no es lugar para Idols y que esa música y movimientos mediocres no salvarán la escuela, pero a ellas no les importó. Su presentación empezó, la música sonó y ellas empezaron a bailar. Sus movimientos no eran para nada impresionantes, pero no entendía cómo los sacaron al practicar por tan poco tiempo. Cuando me di cuenta, el auditorio no estaba completamente vacío. Habían dos estudiantes de primer año viendo y Nozomi me dijo que atrapó a otra estudiante de primer año tratando de entrar disimuladamente al auditorio. Luego de terminada su presentación, confronté cara a cara a la líder del trío llamado "μ's", Honoka Kousaka, y le expresé firmemente que mientras yo fuese la presidenta del Comité Estudiantil, jamás habría un grupo de Idols en Otonokizaka, a lo que ella respondió que no se rendiría hasta cumplir su sueño y salvar la escuela. Obviamente ellas no se rindieron, puesto que cuando lograron llegar al mínimo de 5 miembros regresaron para pedir la autorización del club. Mi postura no había cambiado y no iba a cambiar, además que ya había un club relacionado a las School Idols. Pero gracias a Nozomi, cuyo instinto por ocasiones en vez de ayudarme me hace las cosas más difíciles, les dijo que podían platicar con la presidenta del club, la auto proclamada "Idol #1 del Universo" Nico Yazawa y tratar de combinar ambos clubes. Finalmente lo lograron y no tuve más opción de ceder y aceptar que Otonokizaka tiene su grupo de School Idols.

Esos días fueron angustiantes para mí, porque además de quedarme sin ideas para salvar Otonokizaka, mi amor por Nozomi crecía cada vez más, pero sentía que mis oportunidades de declararme eran cada vez pocas, por varios días Nozomi se ausentaba del Comité y juro que varias veces la escuchaba llorar por el pasillo, pero ¿Por qué? ¿Acaso ella aún se sentía sola? ¿No he sido buena amiga para ella? Luego me di cuenta de por qué ella actuaba así. En su escritorio dejó olvidada su baraja de tarot. Al parecer, cada día adivinaba su fortuna y anotaba la carta que le salía. Recordando lo que ella me había explicado, por primera vez la fortuna no estaba de su lado.

Desde que empezamos a ser amigas de vez cuando salíamos a comer parfaits juntas, por lo que decidí invitarla un fin de semana. Yo ya estaba decidida. Le confesaría mis sentimientos de una vez por todas.

" _Nozomi, ¿De qué sabor pediste tu helado en el parfait?"  
"Es de vainilla, Elicchi. ¿Quieres probar?"  
"Me encantaría. Pásame el tuyo para probarlo y yo-" "No, no, Elicchi. Así no debe ser. Abre la boca. Ahhh…"  
"¿¡N-Nozomi!? ¿¡Qué estás haciendo!?" "¿No es obvio? Te estoy dando una probadita de mi parfait. Vamos, agarra tu cuchara y dame algo del tuyo hehehe."_

Luego de terminar de comer, respiré profundo y pensé lo que le iba a decir. Este es el momento. Este es el momento en donde le diré a Nozomi lo que siento por ella. Cuando estaba a punto de decir algo, Nozomi me interrumpe.

" _Elicchi, ¿Puedo pedirte un favor? Quiero hablar contigo, pero quiero que hablemos en mi apartamento… ¿Podrías acompañarme?" "Claro que si, Nozomi, con gusto iré."_

Fuimos a su apartamento y la esperé en su cuarto mientras ella preparaba algo de té. Luego de unos minutos ella apareció con dos tazas las cuales puso en una mesa y se sentó en su cama, a la par mía.

" _¿De qué quieres que hablemos?_

"

" _Quería hablarte sobre μ's…"_

 _"¿Y eso a qué se debe, Nozomi? ¿Acaso tú también dudas de que ella logren hacer algo bueno por-"_

" _No, no es sobre eso. De hecho, es todo lo contrario. Es sobre cómo μ's será la salvación de Otonokizaka. Ellas son la llave para rescatar nuestra querida escuela. Pero esa llave aún sigue incompleta."_

" _¿A qué punto quieres llegar, Nozomi?_

" _Elicchi, aún no he terminado. ¿Sabes por qué μ's se llama μ's? Y no, no es por el jabón… Mi poder espiritual me dijo que el grupo debería llamarse así, por lo que yo sugerí el nombre. Elicchi, ¿Conoces la historia de las nueve diosas de la música en la mitología Griega? Ellas son las nueve hijas de Zeus, las nueve musas. Elicchi, a μ's le faltan dos piezas más, por lo que te pido… Únete a μ's junto conmigo. El destino de Otonokizaka depende de este grupo."_

" _Nozomi… Tú sabes lo que pienso acerca de las School Idols, no creo que sea posible."_

" _Elicchi, por favor, las cartas dicen que todo saldrá mal si no somos nosotras las que formen parte de μ's…"_

" _¿Es que no lo entiendes, Nozomi? Las School Idols son una forma mediocre de expresar el baile y el canto, ¡Jamás desperdiciaré potencial en eso! Solamente permití la creación de su grupo porque cumplieron con los requerimientos y para que dejaran de hostigarnos…"_

Mientras más me negaba, Nozomi insistía cada vez más. Pero no me había percatado que el tono de mi voz aumentaba cada vez más y que poco a poco estaba rompiendo el corazón de Nozomi. Todo por no darme cuenta que estaba siendo egoísta conmigo misma. No recordaba que hace unos días había visto las cartas de Nozomi… No recordaba que gracias a las interpretaciones que ella me enseñó había visto que, la única forma de poder abrazar los sentimientos que ella no ha podido tener, tiene que salvar a la escuela. Para poder sentir lo que es una familia, μ's tiene que convertirse en su familia. Recuerdo una vez que estábamos nosotras dos y Nico almorzando durante el recreo, Nozomi y Nico estaban discutiendo mientras yo no decía palabra alguna, en ese momento alguien se nos acercó y nos comentó que parecíamos una familia, siendo Nico la hija y Nozomi y yo los padres. Desde ese momento y hasta el final de la tarde, Nozomi actuaba un poco sentimental…

La escena que tenía frente a mis ojos me destrozó totalmente: Nozomi empezó a llorar por mi culpa, no medí las palabras que le dije y no entendí sus sentimientos. Ella nunca se había puesto así frente a mí, ella nunca ha podido sentir el afecto de una familia y yo no la quería ayudar. Nozomi vino a salvarme, pero yo no le había devuelto el favor así que inmediatamente puse una mano sobre su hombro y mi otra mano empezó a acariciar su cara y a secarle las lágrimas….

" _Nozomi… Yo lo siento. No era mi intención herir tus sentimientos, tú sabes que siempre creo en tus predicciones y en tus poderes, no se por qué dudé esta vez. No prometo unirme a μ's pero… Haré lo posible para ayudarlas. Si dices que ellas son la salvación de nuestra escuela, entonces creeré en tu palabra."_

Nozomi al oír esas palabras, su cara cambió repentinamente de expresión, soltando una gran sonrisa mientras me abrazaba fuertemente.

" _Elicchi, ¡muchas gracias! Estaré eternamente agradecida contigo, rezaré más por tí, haré que la buena fortuna caiga sobre tí… En serio, muchas gracias Elicchi… Solo puedo decir que… ¡Te amo!"_

Nozomi al darse cuenta de eso me apartó bruscamente mientras se llevaba las manos a la boca. La expresión en su cara explicaba todo: Se dejó llevar por la emoción. Por otro lado, yo me sentía feliz en el interior, porque sabía que Nozomi sentía lo mismo por mí.

" _Elicchi, por favor olvida lo que dije… Y-yo me dejé llevar por la emoción y-y empecé a decir cosas sin sentido y-"_

Interrumpí a Nozomi al besarla en la boca… Fue nuestra primera vez… Fue un profundo y prolongado beso, Nozomi al principio no entendía lo que estaba sucediendo pero lentamente comenzó a ceder...

" _Elicchi… ¿Qué significa esto?"_

" _¿Acaso no es obvio, Nozomi? Yo también te amo, te he amado desde segundo año pero nunca pude decírtelo… No me imagino un momento sin estar a tu lado, me sería imposible para mi vivir un día sin escuchar tu linda voz, no sabría qué hacer sin tus consejos… No sabes cuánto quiero agradecerte por salvarme Nozomi, no puedo imaginarme como sería Eli Ayase sin ti, Nozomi…"_

" _Elicchi… Estoy tan feliz…"  
_

" _Lo único que puedo darte en este momento además de mi amor como muestra de agradecimiento es… M-mi cuerpo, úsalo como te plazca."_

Seguido de decirle eso, nos volvemos a besar, esta vez con Nozomi tomando la iniciativa. Sentía como tomaba mis ropas y empezaba a desvestirme, aunque la verdad no me sorprendía que ella actuara así, puesto que era común que al molestar a las demás las amenazaba con agarrar sus pechos, especialmente a Nico por más irónico que fuese, puesto que pechos casi ni tiene… Yo tampoco me quedé atrás y empecé a desvestirla también, al mismo tiempo que empezábamos a jugar con nuestros cuerpos… Es poco preguntar qué le hice a Nozomi, es poco preguntar qué me hizo ella, ambas recorrimos cada centímetro de nuestro cuerpo, soltando gritos y chillidos de pena, de placer, de satisfacción y alegría, porque ambas encontramos a nuestro amor, ya nada más importaba, no importa lo que los demás digan, si nosotras estamos felices todo estará bien… Al final de la tarde, teníamos desnudos nuestros cuerpos en la cama de Nozomi, yo le susurré a su oído mientras ella descansaba sobre mi busto…

" _No te preocupes, Nozomi. Mientras yo esté a tu lado, te protegeré. No te desanimes, nosotras salvaremos la escuela. μ's salvará la escuela, las nueve juntas lo haremos. Nuestra nueva familia. Tu nueva familia. Pueda ser que no podamos ser el reemplazo del afecto que no pudiste recibir por el poco tiempo que pasaste con tus padres, pero tienes un honor que nadie más tendrá: El ser la madre de μ's, Nozomi. Tú les diste la razón de ser, tú les abriste las puertas cuando no tenían opciones, tú siempre las estuviste cuidando, porque sabías que algún día ellas tendrían una razón para unirse y hacer algo bueno… Non-chan, tu eres increíble, por eso y miles de razones más… Te amo."_

* * *

6.9.17 FELIZ CUMPLEAÑOS, NOZOMI TOJO!


End file.
